


Something Sensational

by Almeisan_S



Category: The Importance of Being Earnest - Wilde
Genre: Gen, I amuse myself, Short & Sweet, Someone's rolling in their grave, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almeisan_S/pseuds/Almeisan_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It struck me one day that Algernon is the sort of character that would be blasé no matter what situation he found himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sensational

Algernon was running for his life, a circumstance he certainly had not forseen and felt was exceedingly boring once one got into the rhythm. Gasp, run, check for closing zombies, gasp, run, gasp, gasp, gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks. Feel free to expand on it if you wish!


End file.
